Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to carry bags and, more specifically, to a carry bag that is adjustable in a length direction thereof to enable it to securely carry one or more sport boards. The adjustable carry bag of the present invention is particularly adapted for carrying one or more surfboards of different sizes therein during transport in such a manner so as to protect the surfboard(s) from damage due to shock, impact, and mishandling during shipment.
Background Information
Surfing has become a very popular international sport. In a 2002 survey, Boardtrac, a surf industry group, estimated the United States surfing population to be 2.4 million people, while a recreational survey completed by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) in the year 2000 estimated the United States Surfing population to be 3.3 million. Worldwide estimates of surfing participants vary from 5 million, as estimated by the Surf Industry Manufacturer's Association, to 23 million participants, as estimated by the International Surfing Association. An international magazine, the Economist, published an article in 2012 estimating that “the number of surfers worldwide increased from 26 to 35 million between 2001 and 2011.”
The number of surfers that own a surfboard is on the increase. Many surfers travel domestically and internationally for unique locations to surf. The surfing equipment used by surfers may vary according to the surfer's ability, surfing style, budget, and the potential surfing location wave types. The surfboard ownership population may be divided into two groups: those with shorter surfboards (“short boarders”) and those with longer surfboards (“long boarders”), as is known in the sport. Short boarders may typically utilize surfboards that are from 5′8″ to 6′10″ in length. Long boarders may typically utilize surfboards that are from 8′ to 9′6″ in length. A group of surfers who utilize surfboard lengths that are in between the long boarders and short boarders are typically noted as “fun boarders,” as is known in the art. The fun boarders may utilize boards from 7′ to 7′10″ in length.
Surfboards are light and buoyant. The low density material and finish tend to be delicate, and may easily sustain damage due to an impact or scratch. Typical surfboard construction comprises a foam core which may be laminated with one or two layers of fiberglass or similar material. The layers of fiberglass are typically then coated with resin or similar hydrophobic material that, when hardened, forms a thin waterproof shell, resulting in a board that is buoyant. If a typical surfboard obtains some damage during transport or other damage wherein the shell becomes cracked or punctured, the performance of the surfboard would then become compromised.
For any surfer, the purchase of a surfboard is an investment worth protecting. Beyond that, surfboards can be cumbersome to transport when they are not in use on water, and many surfers want a way to both protect and carry their surfboard when they travel, whether it is back and forth to the beach, or on a plane to the next hot surfing destination.
Transporting surfboards via airplane and other travel methods requires the use of a protective covering that can be used to also conveniently transport the surfboards. Airlines typically charge a fee of $100 or more, one way, to transport a surfboard bag or container as luggage. Surfers travel to varying destinations, and as such, may travel with multiple surfboards of varying lengths. Furthermore, multiple people travelling together may often put more than one surfboard in a carry bag to save money. A surfboard owner or owners with multiple boards of varying lengths do not have cost effective options for transporting surfboards. Either multiple carry bags of varying lengths must be purchased, or a surfboard carry bag that is the longest that a particular surfer or surfers would ever use must be purchased in order to accommodate surfboards of varying lengths. The latter option is inconvenient because if the carry bag is too long, the functional and protective nature of the carry bag may be compromised. Furthermore, some existing carry bags in the marketplace allow for only minimal adjustability of approximately 1 foot, which is also not desirable when a surfboard owner has multiple boards where the range of lengths is greater than 1 foot.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable carry bag that is capable of accommodating multiple surfboards of multiple lengths, that provides sufficient protection for the surfboards, that is cost effective, and that is easy to carry.